


somewhere i belong

by Frauxinite



Series: The Other Side [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Gen, Photographer!Taka, Slight Toruka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: sepertinya, ia memang harus mengintip lagi ke alam untuk memahami semuanya.[prekuel "a place to try"]
Relationships: Implied Morita Takahiro & Moriuchi Hiroki
Series: The Other Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	somewhere i belong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band One OK Rock yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> .
> 
> Prekuel "a place to try". Wildlife Photographer!Taka. ScienceExpedition!au. Mentioning past relationship of Moriuchi Brothers.

Banyak yang mengatakan, mata adalah jendela jiwa. Mata adalah sesuatu yang mencerminkan emosi dan perasaan, dan ia tak mungkin bisa berbohong--mau seberapa jauh kau menipu dirimu dan orang lain.

Ia setuju dengan itu. Binar yang terpancar dalam tiap mata seseorang menggambarkan jiwanya. Namun, bagi Takahiro, sepasang matanya lebih daripada sekadar jendela jiwa-nya.

Terik mentari diatas sana membuat Takahiro harus menyipitkan mata tiap kali mendongak. Peluh dan debu menempel pada jengkal kulitnya, namun ia tak peduli. Sedikit lagi, ia menarik napas, jari-jari mencengkram kuat dinding batu sebagai pegangannya. Kaki kiri dan kanan bergantian memanjat naik, perlahan namun penuh kepastian.

Tebing batu Grand Canyon adalah medan yang cukup sulit untuk dipanjati, bahkan untuk profesional sekaligus. Takahiro baru menyadari hal ini ketika sudah memanjat setengah jalan, ketika semakin sedikit pegangan yang dapat ia raih, dan semakin curam tebing diatas.

"Sial!" Kaki kanannya yang hendak menapak naik tergelincir, membuat sebelah pegangannya terlepas. Bersyukur, tali harness di tubuhnya terikat kencang, mencegah ia terjatuh menghantam tanah. Tangan kiri Takahiro mencengkram tebing, ia dapat mendengar debar jantungnya yang bertalu-talu begitu keras seolah tepat berada di telinganya. 

"Nyaris..." Pria Moriuchi itu berusaha mengatur napas, sekali lagi mendongak. Sedikit lagi, puncak tebing akan ia gapai. Ada pemandangan puncak yang menantinya diatas sana. Tak mungkin ia akan berhenti, menyerah begitu saja dan turun. Memantapkan tekadnya, Takahiro membenahi posisi tas kecil di punggungnya, dan memanjat sekali lagi. 

Otot lengan dan kaki Takahiro bekerja keras, sesekali ia berhenti untuk menarik napas, menaikkan pengait tali, sebelum kembali memanjat naik perlahan. Sejengkal demi sejengkal, hingga telapak tangannya berhasil menyentuh puncak tertinggi.

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah, kaki Takahiro hampir tersangkut tali saking bersemangatnya. Begitu kedua kakinya menjejak ke puncak, Takahiro terpana dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di matanya.

Bebatuan coklat Grand Canyon berpadu kontras dengan biru langit yang dihiasi gumpalan putih. Untuk sesaat, Takahiro menyangka ia melihat sebuah lukisan; lukisan yang sangat hidup. Dan ia berada di dalamnya, menyatu dengan goresan itu. Senapas dengan embusan angin menerpa rambut hitam gagaknya. 

Takahiro duduk di pinggir tebing tanpa takut, kaki yang bergelantung di udara berayun. Tas kecil di punggungnya ia raih, mengeluarkan kameranya. Sudah lama sejak kali terakhir kamera ini ia pakai. Kamera lama yang sudah agak bergores di bodinya ini, mengingatkannya akan enam tahun lalu; saat ia mendapatkan kamera ini sebagai hadiah ketika berhasil masuk ke universitas.

Hadiah dari seseorang, yang sudah ia tinggalkan enam tahun lamanya.

Ah, sial, mendadak ia jadi melankolis seperti ini. Takahiro bergeleng, mengalungkan kamera (dengan strap kuning mencolok bermotif minion, kesukaan si pemberi kamera), dan menunduk untuk mengatur lensa. Kemudian, ia mengangkat kamera, dan mulai membidik lensanya pada tebing-tebing di hadapannya. 

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan tiap kali mengintip pemandangan dunia melalui lensa kameranya. Perspektif berbeda. Suara jepretan kamera. Dunia fotografi alam liar adalah candu bagi Takahiro, yang membuat ia akan tersenyum lebar dan kembali mengangkat lensa, terus memotret alam yang dinamis ini hingga lupa akan waktu.

Mata bukan hanya sekadar jendela untuk mencerminkan jiwa, tetapi juga untuk menelisik dan merekam semesta luas yang tak pernah dilihat ke dalam memori. 

"Pemandangan yang bagus, eh," gumam Takahiro, mengusap kameranya. Sorot matanya jatuh pada goresan di dekat layar kecil kamera. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, bagaimana kameranya bisa berakhir tergores dalam perjalanannya ke Gunung Hakkoda enam tahun yang lalu.

Takahiro menyandarkan punggung, menumpukan beban tubuh pada kedua lengan. Kamera yang masih menyala ia biarkan di pangkuan. Seekor burung pemangsa terbang tinggi diatas kepalanya, gagah mengepakkan sayap yang membentang lebar.

"Andai kau disini juga, Hiroki," bisik Takahiro lirih. Ia tahu kalau bisikannya tak mungkin sampai padanya. Namun setidaknya, mereka masih di bawah langit yang sama, bumi yang sama, walau terpisah beribu mil jauhnya. 

Sejak dulu, Takahiro ingin memotret senja dari puncak tebing Grand Canyon. Petang ini, ia berhasil mengabadikan pemandangan indah itu dengan kameranya. Hanya kurang satu saja; tidak ada sosok sang adik di sisinya. Padahal dulu, Takahiro berjanji akan menjelajahi tebing terkenal di Amerika Serikat ini dengan Hiroki.

 _Aku ini memang kakak yang payah_... 

Takahiro tersenyum pahit sambil memandangi foto yang diambil enam tahun yang lalu. Ia memasukkan kameranya setelah menyadari matahari sudah bersembunyi di balik tebing, dan mendaki turun dengan cepat.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

"Aku heran mengapa kau bisa tahu aku akan keluar lewat gerbang selatan, Toru-san."

Sang fotografer memincingkan mata dengan raut curiga pada Toru, yang bersidekap sambil menyandar pada mobil Land rover-nya. Berwajah datar, seperti biasa. Takahiro sering menggoda Toru dengan berkata wajahnya perlu dilumasi oli agar tak seret ekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku hanya menebak," kata Toru. Bahkan nada bicaranya pun datar. Ugh, Takahiro jadi kesal sendiri walau ia sudah mengenal baik pria ini selama enam tahun. Mengabaikan wajah curiganya, Toru mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku jaket. "Ayo naik."

Takahiro memutar bola matanya, meletakkan tas besarnya yang menggelembung di bak belakang Land rover sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Hampir saja ia salah membuka pintu. Yah, enam tahun di Amerika dan Takahiro masih belum terbiasa dengan posisi pengemudi di sebelah kiri.

"Bagaimana pendakiannya?" tanya Toru begitu mobil melaju. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai menyala, seiring dengan gelap yang mulai merajai langit.

Cengiran lebar disunggingkan. "Sukses!" kata Takahiro yang sedang mengutak-atik kamera. 

"Padahal kau tidak terlihat seperti punya pengalaman memanjat tebing sebelumnya."

"Enak saja! Aku sudah pernah memanjat tebing beberapa kali saat aku masih kuliah!"

Toru terkekeh. "Oke, bagaimana dengan petualangan singkatmu? Tiga hari tak mungkin cukup bagimu."

"Yeah, memang. Padahal masih banyak tempat yang belum kujelajahi," keluh Takahiro. "Tapi setidaknya, aku berhasil mendapatkan banyak foto bagus untuk mengisi jurnal!"

Lalu lintas cukup lengang hari ini. Land rover Toru melaju dengan mulus di jalan tol. Sang pengemudi menurunkan kaca, membiarkan angin malam masuk dan menerpa wajahnya. Takahiro menatap ke barat, mengagumi dalam diam keindahan langit senja. Warna jingga kekuningan menyepuh ujung horison barat, yang sekejap lagi akan hilang ditelan langit hitam malam.

Sementara Takahiro sibuk mengabadikan pemandangan itu Toru melirik sejenak. Tubuh yang bisa dikatakan mungil itu membelakanginya, sedikit membungkuk ke depan karena lengan Takahiro bertumpu pada sisi mobil. 

"Kau itu punya pandangan yang luas, ya," ujar Toru dengan suara bariton.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Takahiro menyahut tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Radio mobil memutar lagu pop yang sedang hits belakangan ini. Toru mengubah salurannya, menjadi musik rock lama yang adalah favoritnya. "Maksudku, kau itu seperti melihat dunia dengan cara yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang-- _shit_ ," Toru memaki. Land rover-nya nyaris diserempet oleh mobil yang melaju kencang dari samping kanan. Takahiro langsung duduk dengan benar dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman, sambil memelototi sang pengemudi.

Berdehem pelan sebelum meneruskan perkataannya, " _Well_ , aku tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Di mataku, kau itu unik, Takahiro." Toru berterus terang dengan semua perkataannya. "Entah bagaimana, tapi di matamu, pemandangan langit dari jendela apartemenmu yang kau lihat tiap hari itu menarik."

"Begitukah..." gumam Takahiro, menaikkan tudung jaketnya karena merasa sedikit kedinginan. "Lalu?"

Toru mengendikkan bahu, matanya masih terpaku pada jalan raya. "Aku memang tidak paham tentang fotografi, jadi menurutku hal seperti itu biasa saja. Kurasa, seorang fotografer sepertimu memang memiliki sudut pandang berbeda pada sekitarnya."

Musik rock di radio berganti menjadi musik yang lebih menenangkan. Petikan gitar lembut diikuti alunan piano. Takahiro menggumamkan lirik lagu itu mengikuti sang penyanyi, sementara Toru mengetukkan jari pada kemudi.

"Toru-san, kurasa kau bukan tipe orang yang begitu sering melihat unggahan quotes," Takahiro berceletuk. Kaca mobil ia naikkan karena dingin yang menggigit. "tapi kurasa kau tahu quotes yang satu ini: 

" _Look deep into nature, and then you will understand everything better_."

Toru menautkan alisnya. " _That's Einsten's quotes, right_?"

" _Yep. Did you know the meaning of those quotes_?"

" _Not really_ ," gumam Toru. Sedari tadi keduanya bercakap dengan bahasa Jepang, namun memang tak jarang mereka mendadak beralih berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris, seperti saat ini. 

Ada keheningan ganjil yang mengisi diantara mereka. Toru melirik pada sang fotografer, yang hanya melempar senyum padanya sambil terkekeh. Walau hanya sekejap, dalam gelap yang diterangi sedikit cahaya merah-oranye mobil di depan mereka, Toru melihat binar mata Takahiro. 

Sepasang manik yang serupa langit malam itu menerawang jauh, pada cakrawala hitam yang menaungi daratan tandus yang mereka lalui. Hanya ada sedikit bintang malam itu, namun sinarnya terang benderang diantara gelap. 

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti maksud perkataan itu, Toru," kata Takahiro. "Aku ingin kau mencari tahu dengan perspektifmu sendiri."

Dan Toru hanya terdiam, tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Takahiro. Sang Moriuchi memanglah penuh teka-teki, tiada seorang pun bisa menduga apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Ketika sang Yamashita menoleh padanya sekali lagi, Takahiro sudah menutupi wajah dengan tudung jaket, menyandarkan jok mobil. 

"Perjalanan kita masih lima jam lagi, 'kan? Tolong bangunkan aku kita sudah sampai."

Mau sebijak apa pun perkataannya, terkadang ia bisa bertingkah seperti bocah. Toru mendengus, namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

Pukul duabelas siang dan Takahiro baru bisa membuka matanya. Ia menguap lebar, beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang masih terasa sedikit pegal. Dan, well, Takahiro baru sadar ia belum berganti pakaian sejak semalam.

 _Ah, sial. Kamarku berantakan sekali_ , keluh Takahiro ketika melihat banyak kertas foto yang berserakan di mejanya, bahkan sampai tercecer ke lantai. Dengan mata yang masih sayu, ia memungut foto-fotonya satu persatu. _Toru-san pasti akan mengoceh kalau kemari, heh_.

Semalam, setelah ia dan Toru sampai di apartemen mereka di LA pada pukul sebelas malam, Takahiro tak tidur sepanjang malam. Kebiasaannya yang tak bisa dihilangkan; langsung memilah foto yang ia ambil dari perjalanannya, dan mencetaknya demi mengisi jurnal. Ditambah lagi, Takahiro sudah terlanjur mengunyah banyak permen Kopiku yang ia curi dari mobil Toru. Kafein membuat ia baru bisa terpejam--tepatnya ambruk karena kelelahan--saat matahari terbit.

Ponsel Takahiro yang tenggelam diantara serakan foto berdering. Layar menunjukkan ID penelpon Toru. Sang fotografer langsung mengangkatnya, menjepit ponsel diantara telinga dan bahunya.

"Oi, Toru. Ada apa?" sapa Takahiro.

" _Kau baru bangun, ya_ ," kata Toru dengan datar di seberang sana. " _Jam berapa kau baru tidur, huh_?"

Takahiro terkekeh. "Coba tebak. Kau itu sudah bagaikan peramal, kautahu itu?" Menguap, ia menyugar surai hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Omong-omong, aku mau titip _egg muffin_ dan _double cheeseburger_ \--"

Toru menghela napas di saluran telponnya. " _Aku menelponmu bukan untuk menanyakan kau mau titip makanan apa_ ," ujarnya dengan datar. " _Jamil menelponku semalam, meminta kepastian apakah kau akan ikut ekspedisi kali ini_."

Mendengar itu, Takahiro menggaruk kepalanya. Sambil rebah kembali, ia menjawab, "Bukankah sudah kubilang sejak minggu lalu, aku tak begitu berminat dengan ekspedisi ini."

" _Kau itu aneh_ ," tukas sang Yamashita, " _biasanya, kau selalu bersemangat--bahkan meminta berangkat duluan--jika tahu kau diikutkan dalam ekspedisi. Tapi, kenapa tidak dengan kali ini_?"

Takahiro tak langsung menjawab. Ia termenung, memandangi langit-langit apartemennya dengan pandangan menerawang. Sejak minggu lalu, ketika menerima kabar bahwa ia diikutkan dalam ekspedisi ini, dan melihat daftar pesertanya, Takahiro ragu dengan dirinya. 

"Yah, kautahu, Toru-san..." ia berdecak pelan, mengalihkan pandang pada laptop yang menyala diatas meja. "Aku masih lelah dari tur singkat di Grand Canyon, tidak mungkin aku memaksakan diri pergi dengan kalian, 'kan?"

Bohong. Toru tahu, Takahiro itu memiliki jiwa petualang yang masokhis. Ia masih ingat dulu, ketika baru pulang dari ekspedisi ke ujung dunia, Laut Bering, esoknya Takahiro tiba-tiba sudah pergi ke Brazil.

Perjalanan tiga harinya ke Grand Canyon itu hanya untuk mengalihkan diri, tepatnya pelarian dari kenyataan. Tiga hari Takahiro habiskan untuk merenung, berkeluh kesah pada tebing-tebing masif dan aliran sungai Corolado. 

Tangan kiri Takahiro meraih laptop, meletakkannya di pangkuan. Ia membuka salah satu file, yang diberikan Jamil pekan lalu. Informasi tentang ekspedisi mereka ke Hell's Gate National Park, Kenya, yang mana mereka akan berangkat besok. 

"Hell's Gate? Tempat itu sudah dua kali kudatangi," sergah Takahiro, matanya bergulir mencari nama salah satu peserta. "Tahun lalu aku baru saja pergi kesana. Lagipula, tujuan utama ekspedisi ini terlalu berat--aku tidak yakin kalau otakku sanggup."

Kebohongan kedua terpaksa Takahiro lontarkan.

Ia berhenti menggulir layar, tatapannya jatuh pada nama salah seorang peserta ekspedisi yang tertera disana. Anggota tim kecil dari Universitas Tokyo, Jepang. Seorang mahasiswa tahun akhir.

Hiroki Moriuchi. Adiknya.

Sudah sekian lama ia menghilang, dan adiknya sudah menjadi mahasiswa tahun akhir? Takahiro tak tahu apakah ia harus berbangga pada Hiroki, yang terpilih dalam ekspedisi ini (mahasiswa yang ikut dalam ekspedisi ini dipilih untuk mewakili universitas), atau menonjok dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menemani Hiroki selama enam tahun itu.

 _Sialan, sebegitu payahnya diriku, eh?_ Takahiro menekan pelupuk matanya, Toru di sambungan telepon terlupakan untuk sesaat. Ingin ia berteriak, menangis, menumpahkan kekecewaan yang ia pendam pada dirinya sendiri. _Hiroki pasti takkan segan menonjokku kalau tahu_ \--

" _Takahiro_."

Bariton tegas Toru menyentakkannya dari lamunan. Takahiro gelagapan, "Y-ya? Maaf, tadi aku sedang melihat foto, hahaha." 

" _Entahlah, tapi aku merasa saat ini kau sedang berbohong, Takahiro_ ," tegas Toru. Kata-katanya itu mencubit hati Takahiro, pelan namun cukup untuk membuatnya meringis dalam hati. 

_"Pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu. Aku tunggu kau di bandara besok, tiketmu sudah kukirim via email."_

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak. 

Takahiro meletakkan ponsel dan laptop di ranjang, beranjak untuk membuka tirai jendela. Pemandangan kota Los Angeles yang penuh gedung tinggi langsung menyapanya. Takahiro membuka jendela, memanjat dan duduk di tepian bingkai jendelanya. Suara bising kendaraan dan hiruk pikuk manusia yang hilir mudik di bawah sana, sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari.

Langit biru dari jendela apartemen yang kata Toru adalah hal membosankan, Takahiro tatap dalam diam. Penuh dengan awan, cuacanya tak begitu panas. Hari yang bagus untuk berjalan-jalan.

Biasanya, Takahiro pasti akan tergelitik untuk mengambil kamera dan memotret. Namun kali ini, ia hanya diam, memandangi arak-arak awan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

_Apa lebih baik aku tidak usah ikut ekspedisi?_

_Lagipula, jika mendadak bertemu seperti ini, belum tentu hubunganku dengan Hiroki akan membaik. Kemungkinan malah semakin buruk--_

"Argh!" Takahiro menjerit frustasi. Ia melompat masuk ke kamar, menyambar ponsel dan kunci motor. Jendela lupa ia tutup. Masa bodoh, Takahiro perlu menjernihkan pikirannya sekarang.

Sepanjang jalan, diatas motor KLX-nya, pikiran Takahiro melayang pada memori enam tahun yang lalu.

_**.** _

_**chapter one** _

_**"ticket"** _

_**end** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> Chapter satu... selesai!
> 
> Btw, fanfik ini kutulis spesial untuk ultah vokalis favorit kita semua! :) HBD kutu loncat, jangan makin pecicilan ya xD
> 
> Chapter 2 dan 3 akan menyusul secepatnya! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Fraux


End file.
